


Alternate Version Of Jekyll's Will

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jekyll turns into Hyde during their talk about Jekyll's will  and has to push Utterson out of his house before he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Version Of Jekyll's Will

Utterson sat across from Jekyll at a long table that had just been used as a dinner table for six of his old friends he had known at medical school. The rest had long gone home and Utterson, as usual, stayed to talk a little while. The subject of Dr. Jekyll’s will was brought up, which Jekyll immediately disliked but Utterson pressed on.

"Jekyll, I must ask you about your will."

"Utterson, I thought we agreed to drop the subject."

"No Jekyll, I must know why you want to entrust all that you own to this young man, Edward Hyde."

"I told you, my position is a strange one and i must find a solution on my own."

"You know you can trust me with anything Jekyll. I've known every dark secret you've carried."

"I would trust you, before anyone else, with my life, but this is a personal matter and i beg of you to let it be."

"Maybe you are right."

"I hope that this is the last time we have this conversation and please remember to have his rights if i am no longer there."

"I shall never like him."

"I didn't say you had to, just that if i am gone, you will take care of him for me."

"I promise."

"I can feel him coming."

"Who?"

"I must take my leave of you now. Remember what i said."

Utterson is rushed out of the house by Jekyll.

"I will."

Jekyll shuts the door and turns into Hyde.


End file.
